Jason Snow
Jason Olwen Snow is a character in Villainy and Virtue, created and portrayed by Spacemanfrommars. Biography Jason's first 15 years of life were nothing but...normal and average. Though from a young age he had a peculiar interest in the paranormal there wasn't much else to him. Sure his house was haunted and his grandma, who had been dead for a few years, wandered the halls looking for her shortbread but didn't everyone have that? When he was fifteen his entire life became a little more weird. His mother and father decided to send him off to his grandfather in Scotland who was a bit of an oddity. His grandfather also had a peculiar interest in the supernatural, but had tons of books and was rather well travelled. His grandfather taught him a lot of what he knew, and a lot of what he knew tied directly into the work of a supernatural detective. His grandfather set him to train with a lot of big guys in the field, and a lot of big women in the field. But Jason lost all contact with those people when he decided to move to Heartania and could no longer do anything about it. He noticed that Heartania was running short on big named supernatural detectives but Jason found it extremely hard to get a big name. He'd done a few big jobs but nothing special, With his training he managed to set himself up as a private eye as well since his attuning with the supernatural helped him solve cases. Appearance Jason is a tall man with medium length brown hair. He keeps himself well shaven since he hates beards and anything like that. From looking at him you'd never expect him to be around the age of 30, expecting him to be around the ages of 24 or maybe younger. But that's because he takes extreme pride in his appearance and everything about himself. Usually he wears a small, comfortable coat with lots of pockets. Under his coat he wears a white collar shirt, black trousers with a belt, and whatever shoes he decides that day, also he wears different kinds of silly socks each day. He has a few tattoos on his hands, up his arm, and around his body. Personality Jason is an upbeat, straight to the point kind of guy. He's the type of guy who enjoys his little joke and werther's originals (blame his grandfather). He likes the little novelties and anything that makes him seem more professional in his business. But other wise he's kind, kind enough to do whatever people ask of him as long as they pay(hey you need to pay the bills somehow and Jason isn't up to selling himself) but even if he gets swindled he doesn't care enough to shout up about it. He's a little bit of a flirt, often flinging small flirts at men and women alike but in business he separates it, keeping his thoughts away from his mouth. His pleasures are anything from the paranormal and assisting other people in that paranormal, and when it comes to fighting he's a bit more serious though he makes sure not to furrow his brow(Jason doesn't want to end up a wrinkly old man). He cares a lot about his appearance, and his health in the same boat. Jason also attempts to make himself seem cool whenever he can. And one thing he's learned from his mentors just by watching, doing it the hard way is a pain in the butt so try it the easy way, every so often. Abilities Paranormal Expertise Jason is an expert in dealing with the paranormal, extremely good. Anything paranormal he has an expert knowledge on. With his expertise he has fought plenty of annoying and pesky little monsters from the underworld so he knows his way around a fight. And tracking down ghosts, and anything like that has become a cinch to him, so he's great at being able to track all manners of things, this includes people. His paranormal expertise has put his through many situations with the mystical and paranormal, so he's started to get proficient in blocking all forms of magic and paranormal through amulets and a certain assortment of other things he has done to his body. And due to him being close to the supernatural for so long he is able to sense any kind of paranormal activity within a large space. He's also proficient with a few mystical weapons. Supernatural Detective Training Jason spent a long ass time working in the field, and training under some pretty tough mentors. With his training he has learned how perform exorcisms to a degree of perfection. He's able to sanctify objects to give protections from the dark supernatural, and purify those infected with it. He's learned a few bits of magic from this, nothing great, just the basic ways the place us seals and spirit barriers and a few basic attack spells but mainly he uses his knowledge of the supernatural to fight them. Relationships Trivia Other Category:Character Category:Neutral Category:SpacemanFromMars